Compassion for Horatio
by stingray2185
Summary: This story is about Calleigh and Horatio and how she shows compassion for him after the loss of Marisol. I rated this M in case for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is CSI Miami HoratioCaine and Calleigh Duquesne fanfiction

I don't own any of the characters I am only borrowing them and running with a story the way I see it happening. This story will be from both Calleigh and Horatio's point of view. I will switch between the two points of views in a chapter. I might also tell a particular part of a chapter in a third person point of view.

Plot: Horatio has just returned from Rio after avenging Marisol's death I always thought we would have seen more of the CSI team visit Horatio to see how he is doing my story will start with Calleigh visiting him at his home the night he returned. This will be a Horatio and Calleigh pairing. Since this is a season 5 fanfiction I am not sure if I will include Jake or not. I don't know what day of the week this would have ended on with Ray Jr being found but for my story it will be a Friday.

Chapter One

Horatio's point of view

I had on my blue and white striped shirt and black pants from the day. It had been a trying few days watching my brother Ray die, avenging Marisol and then having Ray Jr. going missing. I felt that I had been on emotional roller coaster. I had hung up my suit coat and had untucked my dress shirt from my pants as I wanted to go and take a long soaking bath. Suddenly I heard a knock at the door I hoped that this was not a door to door sales man as I was not in the mood. When I opened the door there stood Calleigh she had changed from work and had on black jeans and light blue blouse. In her hands where bags from one of my favorite restaurants she must have brought dinner how did she know where I liked to eat. When she opened her mouth she said "Hi H I wanted to bring some food and see how you are really." I opened the door to my house wider and let her pass me she walked into the kitchen with the food bags and then came back and stood a few inches from me. She was trying to search my eyes to see if she could tell if I wanted a hug or if I needed space as she had done when Speedle had died. She knew I was not one that liked my personal space invaded when it came to people I worked with. Before I could open my mouth to thank her for stopping by and to tell her as I usually tell people that I was ok even if I was not she had me pulled into her arms as tight as two people could hug. I felt my arms come up around her and then I felt the dam break. The tears were coming before I could even try to fight them off she was not judgmental all she did was rub my back up and down. As she was doing this I felt something for this woman though I was crying on her shoulder about my brother and my wife I felt feelings for Calleigh. Not that this surprised me I knew that I had felt attracted to her the first day she was in Miami her spirit as well as her good looks had made my body respond to her but as I got to know her she was an awesome woman and a few times I had considered throwing the rules to the wind and asking her out. But this never happened I had met Marisol and then she had been diagnosed with cancer and asked me to help her have a life and I liked Marisol but I never really forgot Calleigh. Sadly I never did ask her out as I am her boss and I never really got a vibe of her thinking of me as more than a coworker and friend. I felt mad and angry at myself that I could feel these things for someone so soon after the burial of my wife. While I was thinking about these things Calleigh had lead us from where we were standing to the couch and was seated next to me still with her arms around me and mine around her. She was still rubbing my back but gravity was no longer our friend and as she had been rubbing my back up and down my shirt had ridden up and now her fingers were grazing my lower back flesh and it felt good but this was so wrong to feel this. Slowly I moved away from Calleigh what must she think of me she came here to check on me and here I am crying on her shoulder but all the while I was thinking about how my body responded and reacted to her and how mad and angry I was at myself for this betrayal of Marisol. At least Calleigh does not know my thoughts cause that would make for an awkward Monday.

Calleigh's Point of view

I had left work and had seen Horatio and knew that the rest of the team would leave him alone and not check up on him. Also I was aware that he had lost his brother and his wife within a very short time and then had the scare that his nephew might also die. I went to my apartment after work and changed clothes and went over to a restaurant that I had seen Horatio eat from to go containers before and so I ordered a few items that I thought that he would enjoy and then took a final long breathe in and out to steady my nerves and headed to Horatio's house. Knocking on the door I waited for him to answer expecting him to still be in the clothes from work or not at home at all. When he answered the door I noticed that his normal suit coat was missing and that the top 4 buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned I was able to see his neck and a bit of his chest I had to bite back a moan. Horatio had always stirred in me a sense that he was "the man" for me. But sadly he had never shown interest. As I looked at him I could almost in vision running my hands over his milky chest that would be peppered with small red hewed hairs. "Hi H I wanted to bring some food and see how you are really." When he opened the door I walked past him to the kitchen. I needed to get myself under control I was not here to seduce the boss as I had thought about doing so many times in the past. I was here to be a friend considering how much had been thru. I placed the to go bag on his kitchen counter and walked back to where Horatio was standing and found myself searching his eyes trying to decide if I should just hug him to get him to really open up and not just tell me he was fine cause that was what he always did. Taking a bit of a chance that the hug would work better than words I stepped close to him and pulled him close to her hugging him. When at first I did not feel him hugging back I became nervous until I felt his arms encircle me, I remember I always felt safe in his strong arms. Before he had married Eric's sister I had hoped that he would have asked me out. I would have loved waking in his arms. As I took a minute to think about the thoughts I was having I was mad at myself how could I call myself a friend bring food and want to tell Horatio how sorry I am that he lost a brother and a wife and here I am thinking about being with Horatio. I felt him begin to sob and then I realized that my blouse was wet on my shoulder and it dawned on me that he was crying. I knew that his strength would not hold long if he cried so I moved us to the couch and seated us down not letting go of him. I had been running my hand up and down his back as I had been moving us to the couch to try and sooth him. I continued to run my hand up and down his back in hopes that he would feel better and feel like someone cared. As I was only concentrating on rubbing his back I was surprised when I felt flesh under my finger tips. Then I realized that his shirt had ridden up and I was embarrassed I hope that he does not think I did that on propose. I felt him begin to pull away and I did the only thing that I could think to do was to smile at him hoping that it reassured him that I cared about him and felt bad about his losses. When in reality all I wanted to do was to get him naked and make him my lover. Too bad I never told him what I had been thinking all these years maybe then I would be waking in his arms and not alone.

Chapter 2 –Weekend Calleigh and Horatio's thoughts about Friday's events. Monday at work there is an undercover assignment.


	2. Chapter 2

This is CSI Miami Horatio Caine and Calleigh Duquesne fanfiction

I don't own any of the characters I am only borrowing them and running with a story the way I see it happening. This story will be from both Calleigh and Horatio's point of view. I will switch between the two points of views in a chapter. I might also tell a particular part of a chapter in a third person point of view.

Plot: Horatio has just returned from Rio after avenging Marisol's death I always thought we would have seen more of the CSI team visit Horatio to see how he is doing my story will start with Calleigh visiting him at his home the night he returned. This will be a Horatio and Calleigh pairing. Since this is a season 5 fanfiction I am not sure if I will include Jake or not. I don't know what day of the week this would have ended on with Ray Jr being found but for my story it will be a Friday. All italic text are the dreams that Calleigh and Horatio are recalling

Chapter 2

Calleigh woke up on Saturday morning as she had been awoken on Friday morning and the few times that she had taken a nap in the last 2 days. Sometimes she was on a date with Horatio other times she dreamed about them making love. How he would kiss her, she also dreamed about he felt inside her. She found that she was very turned on. These dreams that she had about Horatio were not new to her she had been having them for many years. She remembered a few of her favorite ones.

_She was dressed in a black strapless simple dress and Horatio rang her door bell holding a bouquet of flowers. She welcomed him to come in while she finished up her makeup and put the flowers in a vase. The he escorted her to his Jaguar that was all black with a red flame from each wheel about 2 inches up the car. Holding the car door open for her and assisting her in getting into the car he then walked around to the driver's side of the car and got in himself. He took her to dinner ordered her meal as well as his own and the wines that would match each meal the best. She had felt impressed. Once the meal was eaten he took her to place that she had never seen before all these men and woman were dressed up and dancing on the beach well there was concrete from them to dance on but it was placed in the middle of the beach. He had held her close and whispered how much he loved her and respected her as a person not just as her boss. During one slow song he had her pulled so close to himself that it was hard to determine where she ended and where he began he leaned over close to her ear and whispered that he loved her and asked if he could kiss her. She nodded her agreement as she was unable to find her voice since she was so over come with emotion. The kiss was mind blowing she felt safe in his strong arms and loved by his closeness but she also felt aroused as well as love of her own for this man that was holding her. He explored her lips softly taking in all she was willing to let him have. His one hand was in her hair and supporting her head in his hand while he explored her lips and licked the seem of her lips to beg for admittance which she granted. _This was when she awoke on Friday morning. The dream she had awoken to this morning had been more erotic.

_She was lying in bed and she could tell she was completely naked she could feel an arm draped around her waist and a breathe whispering over her ear._ _She ran her hand over the arm and hand of the man that held her enjoying how it felt. She knew without even turning in the bed that the man that was holding her was Horatio and that they had made love. As she was running her hand over his arm and hand she heard him groan from behind her and then she risked turning over in his embrace and as she did her hand grazed his morning erection. She smiled at him as his eyes shot open in a flash and said she was sorry that she had done that. He smiled back at her and said it was alright but wanted to know if she minded helping him with the erection. She had playfully swatted his arm and said that she was not that kind of woman. But when he pouted she leaned over and kissed him with all the passion in her. They had continued kissing and she had lost herself in the kisses for she did not realize that he had moved them so she was on her back and he trust himself into her. Both of the groaning and moaning as they were joined in the most intimate way possible. She remembered feeling like he would split her in half due to his size and length. He pulled away from kissing her to whisper in her ear that was the lock for his key since he fit her like a glove and this caused them both to chuckle. _Once again this was when her mind decided to arouse her from her sleep and her dream. Calleigh could not believe that she was going through this again she had had these kinds of dreams and wanting when she was awake of this specific man about 2 to 3 months after she had first meet him and then for 4 years after her and Erik had tried to date until he had married Marisol. She knew that tomorrow was going to be a hard day for her since she had no idea how he was going to act since he had cried on her shoulder as well as she had touched his skin. She was glad of a few things and one of those things was that he could read her thoughts and her mind or he would have known that she wanted to take him to bed she wanted the small things too like the dates and the kisses and the hugs. Finding that she could not take her mind off of being with Horatio she figured she would masturbate to take the edge off. When she run her hand down her stomach to take her panties off she found them soaked with her wetness and she found that there was a small pool on the bed. Figuring she would deal with those issues later she took off her panties and sat up on the bed to remove her nightie and then she let her fingers and hands pleasure her body but the fire she was feeling was not going to quelled with her fingers so she reached over to her night stand and pulled out a vibrator and began to use the vibrator closing her eyes and pretending that it was Horatio making love to her. She found that she came and she felt a bit better rising from bed she put on a clean pair of panties and clear tshirt and shorts. Trying once again to try and take her mind off Horatio and how his skin had felt under her finger tip she went ahead and started to clean her house trying to loose herself in the work.

_*****_*****%%%%%#####_

Horatio was sitting in his kitchen it was Sunday night around 2 am so it could be considered Monday morning and all he could think about was the fantasies that he had had about Calleigh and about the fact that just an hour ago it was the 5th time since she had left on Friday night that he had to masturbate to take care of issues. He really wished he had the courage to tell Calleigh so that they could be together and make this fire in his loins simmer rather then boil over. He tried to push the ideas from his mind he did not want to remember them when he was awake. His painfully hard member was a reminder in many ways that he wanted Calleigh. His Co-worker and friend to be the one that he kisses to be the woman her came home to and the woman that laid in his arms undressed each night. He got up from the kitchen chair and put on a clean t-shirt, dress shirt and dress pants. He knew he would not be able to sleep any more so he minds well go into work and get some of that ever high pile of paperwork gone thru. Sitting around in his house would only make him think of her more.

Once he was at his desk he began going thru some of the paperwork that was sitting on his desk. When Frank knocked on his office door and came into Horatio's office.

"Horatio the department wants to send Calleigh under cover since she matches some other girls that have been killed in this area and they have not leads at all on this guy or gal killing them so they want to use her as bait. They will have her with an officer and there would be people inside the club with her and outside the door."

"And the officer with her Frank will he be her date or just there?"

"Well it is supposed to look like she is meeting this man for the first time and that they met on a website for people looking for sex."

Horatio thought for a moment and then said "Frank if she is willing to do this it will be me going in there as the man she is meeting for sex we are comfortable with each other and will be able to pull it off. But it is up to Calleigh she does it with me or not at all."

Frank walked out of Horatio's office and shook his head he wished that Horatio had asked Calligh out on date there was so much sexual tension between them sometimes it was crazy. Maybe this case would open both of their eyes to their feelings for each other.

NEXT CHAPTER Calliegh's answer about the undercover work.


	3. Chapter 3

This is CSI Miami Horatio Caine and Calleigh Duquesne fanfiction

I don't own any of the characters I am only borrowing them and running with a story the way I see it happening. This story will be from both Calleigh and Horatio's point of view. I will switch between the two points of views in a chapter. I might also tell a particular part of a chapter in a third person point of view. Thank you to everyone for their kind words about this story. Italics are the thoughts.

Chapter 3

Calleigh's Point of View

Calleigh was happy that it was Monday morning now she would have something to take her mind off of Horatio. She knew that she would see him but she would be able to concentrate on the evidence and the crime scenes of today. She walked into the Miami crime lab and started to head toward Ballistics to see if anything was left for her to look at. Frank stopped her before she was able to reach the staff elevator and said that he had something to talk over with her and that he would follow her to the ballistics lab so they would have a bit more privacy to talk. Calleigh was worried about what Frank had to say the thoughts running thru her mind were. _Is Horatio ok? Why does he need privacy to talk to me about? _She just continued to walk into the elevator smiling and saying hello to everyone that she passed she was not sure if she was relieved or sadden that she did not cross Horatio yet and it made her more worried about what Frank wanted to talk to her about. Finally after what seemed like forever to her they reached the Ballistics lab floor and she got out of the elevator followed by Frank. Frank got ahead of her and held the Lab door open for her so that she was able to enter she nodded her thanks to him. Once the door closed Calleigh could almost feel the tension getting worse and she was not sure why she took a bar stool set behind the one lab table and waited for Frank to tell her what was going on.

" Calleigh there is no easy way to say this but the police department wants you to go under cover and pose as woman that has signed up for a site that she meets men specifically for sex. There is a killer and there are no leads so we are hoping that since you are the same height and build of the other victims that will draw this killer out. We would have guards in the building and outside and Horatio set this part. He is to be the man you are meeting from this web site. His wording was either you accept with him at your side or not at all."

Calleigh could tell Frank was nervous since he was sweeting like mad and she could hear the nervousness in his voice as he was explaining the undercover work that the police department had set in front of her and then the stipulation from her boss. She looked over at Frank and knew that this was a lot for her to take in and considered asking him if she could have the day to think about it. Knowing that she would have normally accepted without reservation in the past she questioned herself about why this time was different for her and her answer was Horatio. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly she look up at Frank and made eye contact and said.

"Frank I will do it."

She saw out of the corner of her eye that Frank let out a sigh of relief. _Did he honestly think that she would not try to help take a killer off the streets? She did wonder what she and Horatio would have to do to set this all up and how far they would have to go toward having sex to draw out this killer. _

She looked at Frank and asked "Frank how much primary work will I need to do to help get this undercover operation under way."

Frank looked at Calleigh and said that he would get with Dave and have him set up the profiles and then then give her and Horatio their usernames and passwords and then they would inbox or message or whatever you do on the site each other tonight after work and set up meeting for Wednesday night. Calleigh nodded her head and the asked "was there anything similar in the messages between the previous victims so that I can incorporate that into my message to help to draw this killer out."

Frank looked a Calleigh with shock he had never even though to see how similar the conversations were from the web site. Frank said that he would get her a copy of all the conversations from all the pairs killed and he would also give a copy to Horatio so that they could see if they needed to talk in a certain way.

Frank went to leave Ballistics and then turned and looked at Calleigh one more time and said "We and He will not let anything happen to you Calleigh and thank you for your willingness to help us." Calleigh had to smile about the He will not let anything happen to you. No she had to admit that Horatio would protect any of his team members with his own death if necessary.

Horatio's Point of View

After Frank had walked out of his office Horatio did his best to forget about the undercover and how he and Calleigh would at some point have to talk about the web site and the meeting for sex and all. He knew that if he had his way this would not be just and undercover thing he would enjoy the conversations as long as they were accurate to what she would want. Stopping his mind from this kind of thought was the last thing that he wanted to do right now but then the reality that he had just buried his wife for not even a week in the last few months made him mad at himself and he felt like he was being disloyal to Marisol. He knew that it would take him a long time to get past all the guilt of his feeling for Calleigh and how very different they were from his feeling for Marisol and how much more Calleigh meant to him. He shook his head trying to clear his mind of all these thoughts and concentrate on the job at hand which was to get some of this paperwork from the last 2 weeks of cases filed away with the uppers. Soon he settled into getting the work done and not thinking about his wife or his feelings for Calleigh or this undercover job and he was able to get about half the paperwork gone thru hen Frank knocked on his door. Horatio looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 9 am and then he realized that Frank must have talked to Calleigh and was now coming to tell him what she had said.

"Come in" Was all Horatio said hoping that his voice did betray how nervous he was. Frank entered his office and said "Horatio she agreed to the operation and I stopped by to see Dave on my way up here and he will be getting each of you a transcript of the messages between the pairs that were murdered in case a specific writing style or specific actions that are talked about draw this killer to their victims. He will be giving you and Calleigh your usernames and passwords once your accounts are set up. I told Calleigh you and she can message each other today after work and make an arrangement to meet this Wednesday night."

Horatio nodded as he did not trust his voice since he was still unaware how real this would feel and how much Calleigh would be true to her own character. Frank said "well I am going to go and get this paperwork processed thru to get the teams of police in place let me know if you need anything else in reference to this case."

Horatio said "Thank you Frank I will let you know."

Frank walked out of his friends office and shook his head and silently said 2 short prayers not that he was a religious man but he felt they were necessary one to make sure Calleigh and Horatio stayed safe and one for the rest of them when the fall out of this undercover work hit.

NEXT CHAPTER THE MESSAGES ON THE WEB SITE.


	4. Chapter 4

This is CSI Miami HoratioCaine and Calleigh Duquesne fanfiction

I don't own any of the characters I am only borrowing them and running with a story the way I see it happening. This story will be from both Calleigh and Horatio's point of view. I will switch between the two points of views in a chapter. I might also tell a particular part of a chapter in a third person point of view.

I found in writing this that Calleigh's point of view ending up being really long so I've decided to make the web message into two chapters with Horatio's point of view in Chapter 5 Bold text are the message between Calleigh and Horatio and the regular text are going to be their thoughts and actions.

Chapter 4

Calleigh's point of view

Calleigh was in her Ballestics lab ever since Frank had left her she was not brave enough to go outside of it and risk running into Horatio cause she was not sure how she would react. Plus she had a lot of guns and bullets to process and if she was going to be going under cover Wednesday then she knew that she would begin to get backed up. She was so involved in her work that she did not hear Dave enter. Dave said "Hey Calleigh I have your transcripts of what the other victims were talking about on that web site as well as your username and password and a cell phone that has some risky pictures since the previous victims where exchanging that kind of info. Your name for this assignment is Carly Williams and H's is Harvey Johnsen and your username is Beautiful38 and H's is Handsome42 following the last victims again they used one word description of themselves and then their age." Calleigh knew she could not trust her voice but she wanted to know if Dave had thought of those names or what had led to them as there had been a few times that Horatio had called her Beautiful and she herself had called him Handsome. "Dave where did the names come from where they your idea?" Dave nervously laughs yea plus I think you are Beautiful and to women I am sure H is handsome." Calleigh nodded her head and accepted all the paperwork and thanked Dave for setting everything up. Once her shift was over she left the crime lab and to her delight she did not run into Horatio. She entered her apartment and fixed herself a quick salad with a tuna steak on it and then began to read all the message between the other victims noticing a few things that created a pattern. She would have to message Horatio but he would have to be the one to ask the first sexual question and she had to be the one to send the first nude picture. Swallowing hard she turned on her laptop and put in the web address for this website putting in her username and password and began her first search looking to find Horatio's account. On the 3rd page she found it and quickly clicked on it and sent the first message.

**Hey Handsome42 you have a great looking body and I'd like to get together and get it going hunny. I am 5'9" tall 130 lbs blonde hair green eyes my name is Carly Williams. According to your zip code im not more then 10 miles from you. How about it?**

Reading over the first message the women had sent before and satisfied that her message was close but did not look like a mirror of them she hit the send and waited. About 5 minutes later she was told she had a message in her inbox so she clicked on it and read

**Hello Carly Williams my name is Harvey Johnson I am 6'1" tall 170 lbs with red hair and blue eyes. I love the pictures you have on here sweetie and am looking forward to meeting up with you. How about tonight?**

Hitting the reply and typed

**I am sorry I can't tonight my sister needed my car and I don't want my roomies to know. Can you do Wednesday? Your pictures also look awesome. I love men with red hair.**

Calleigh was not sure how much of her true self she should put into Carly but she figured it might not hurt since Horatio would not expect it**.**

**Wednesday is a deal so how do you keep in such good shape. I know this is website for sex and all but I like to know a bit about the person.**

Thoughts of should she tell him the truth about her exercise routine.

**Well I like to jog every morning around 5 am and then I usually take another jog after a stressful day at work and of course when I can I do some free lifting. I know what you mean it all seems so strange sometimes to meet up just for the sex and no nothing about the person in general. You also look like you're in good shape what your secret?**

Calleigh could not help herself she let her mind stray to thinking about Horatio sitting on his bed and typing on his laptop.

**I also enjoy a good run in the am and after dinner in fact I just showered from after my run. Well I think it's time I asked what are you interested in sexually?**

Knowing this was all for show but it still made her mouth water to think of Horatio freshly showered.

**Well like most people I like it. I enjoy missionary, cowgirl, and wheelbarrow and sometimes I like a finger in my ass when I'm having sex.**

She never liked anal or the thought of it but the other women that became victims had sated that they liked a little anal.

**Wow a dream woman I have always wanted to try sex with my finger in her ass. I also love to enjoy a shower with the women or a hot tub. I have also been known to enjoy fingering her pussy in a public place.**

Thoughts of the fact that she might have to let Horatio finger her when they meet on Wednesday made her hot and bothered.

**I like to wear skirts and no panties when I meet a new possibility from here. I'd love to go at in a hot tub and the shower I have done and enjoyed. Well how about you tell me what place you want to meet on Wednesday and what time so I can get off my pc and shower and maybe I will send you picture if you give me your cell phone #.**

She looked over the transcripts once again and they had been sticking to them as close as they could without making it seem like a duplicate to the previous victims.

**Looking forward to seeing you in a skirt on Wednesday how about the ****Miami Marriott Biscayne Bay Hotel we can meet in the Bar about 5 pm that is only 5 miles for each of us and sure my number is 588-541-6547. Watching for your picture maybe I will send one in return.**

Logging off her computer she went to go get in the shower when her work cell phone went off and she saw on the caller id that it was indeed Horatio.

"Hey Horatio what can I do for you?"

"Calleigh I just wanted to apologize for having to write like that to you but it is the nature of the job and I knew that we will have to at least kiss and I might have to finger you but Calleigh I really don't…"

"Horatio its ok I knew that we might have to say some uncomfortable things and do some stuff that we are not happy about but it will all be ok"

"How will it be ok Calleigh I might have to sexually touch you?"

Calleigh though to herself I don't mind that Horatio I want it I can almost taste it I don't know how I will be able to act like I did not like it after it's all over.

"Horatio you're a good looking man and any woman is lucky to have a good looking man like you touch her intimately."

"Thanks Calleigh I will see you tomorrow. Bye"

"Bye Horatio"

Calleigh got in the shower and she was not able to stop herself from thinking of Horatio in the shower with her helping her to wash her back before pinning her to the shower wall and having his way with her. Calleigh wondered if she would get a chance to touch his weapon of love after all she loved weapons and knew how to use them.

Right before going to sleep she sent the 5 pictures to Harvey's cell phone.

NEXT CHAPTER HORATIO's point of view on this messaging.


	5. Chapter 5

This is CSI Miami HoratioCaine and Calleigh Duquesne fanfiction

I don't own any of the characters I am only borrowing them and running with a story the way I see it happening. This story will be from both Calleigh and Horatio's point of view. I will switch between the two points of views in a chapter. I might also tell a particular part of a chapter in a third person point of view.

I found in writing this that Calleigh's point of view ending up being really long so I've decided to make the web message into two chapters with Horatio's point of view in Chapter 5 Bold text are the message between Calleigh and Horatio and the regular text are going to be their thoughts and actions.

Chapter 5

Horatio's point of view

Horatio had just returned to his office he had done his best to avoid Calleigh today so he had been in the field most of the day but it had been a stabbing case so he knew that Calleigh would not have any reports for him. He was not sure how he really felt about going undercover with Calleigh under the pretence that she and he were on a website that members were looking for sex and sex only. He had been honest with himself for a brief time before Marisol that he desired Calleigh in the physical ways a man desired an attractive woman but he would want to take her to dinners and dancing not just have sex. Horatio had just sat at his desk and began to read Eric's report about the finger print that was found on the door knob at the crime scene when he heard a rustling outside his office door. He figured it was Dave the IT guy or Frank come to give him his username and password for the task that he had signed up for since he did not trust Calleigh's safely with anyone not even Frank when there was a killer on the loose. He waited for the unknown but expected interruption to come forward so he could try and concentrate on the case and not about having to talk to Calleigh like a hooker and not like the wonder and beautiful woman that he saw her to be. A knock on his office door made Horatio remember that he knew that someone was out there even though he had just been thinking about how beautiful Calleigh is. "Enter" Dave poked his head in and when Horatio motioned him to enter the office her did so. The lieutenant noticed all the papers that Dave was carrying and sat there quiet waiting to see what it was all about. Dave spoke.

"H here are the transcripts from the other couples conversations this is your copy I gave Calleigh hers already and here is your screen name and password for the website. Your name is Harvey Johnsen and Calleigh is Carly Williams. Her user name is Beautiful38 while you're Handsome42. Also her is a cell phone for the assignment it had a few nude picture on there since these couples exchanged them before meeting."

Horatio nodded his head in acceptance as he had quickly scanned the transcripts he knew the names were key to getting this creep to show himself or herself.

"Thank you Dave" was all Horatio trusted himself to say. Calleigh had been given this information already so she would have seen the screen names and known that he himself had called her Beautiful while she had indeed called him Handsome. Dave took this opportunity to lead the office figuring that H had a lot to process and think about how to handle this case and how he was going to move forward to get the job done. Looking back at the stack of paperwork on his desk he knew it was 5 minutes to his shift being over for today and he knew that he would not be able to think about anything but Calleigh and the undercover job tonight. So he turned off his office lights and headed to his car and drove home stopping for some Japanese food on the way home. He ate quickly and then got changed into some shorts and a t-shirt and went for his nightly run at least it would help him take his mind off what Calleigh would say and how true to Calleigh her answers and information would be. After his 67 minute run he came back home he stripped and went right into the shower. As he was in the shower he found his mind wandering to taking Calleigh sexually against a shower wall and how good it would feel he knew he was going to have many sexual problems and images tonight and he knew that there was nothing that he was going to be able to do about it. So he allowed him a small pleasure of stroking himself off for the first time in months allowing himself to think of his Bullet Girl all hot and bothered and his. Once release came with his moan of passion and screaming out "Calleigh" he turned off in the shower and toweled himself dry. Wanting to be comfortable he slipped on a pair of loose fitting boxers and turned on his lap top. Typing in the web address and then the screen name and password he saw he had a message already from Calleigh. It read:

**Hey Handsome42 you have a great looking body and I'd like to get together and get it going hunny. I am 5'9" tall 130 lbs blonde hair green eyes my name is Carly Williams. According to your zip code im not more then 10 miles from you. How about it?**

Horatio thought what he should say and then typed in the following message.

**Hello Carly Williams my name is Harvey Johnson I am 6'1" tall 170 lbs with red hair and blue eyes. I love the pictures you have on here sweetie and am looking forward to meeting up with you. How about tonight?**

He knew she would decline for tonight but he was following what was laid out before him in the transcripts and turning off his normal personality. Cause if he was not able to do that then he would never be able to send the messages that he had to send to make this killer notice them. Seeing a notification that he had a new message he clicked on his inbox and read:

**I am sorry I can't tonight my sister needed my car and I don't want my roomies to know. Can you do Wednesday? Your pictures also look awesome. I love men with red hair.**

Reading and re reading her last 7 words for about 100 times made him wonder if he had always been wrong about her and that he would find him attractive enough to date.

**Wednesday is a deal so how do you keep in such good shape. I know this is website for sex and all but I like to know a bit about the person.**

Horatio figured if Calleigh would be honest with him he was hoping that if nothing else he would like to learn a few things about her outside of work.

**Well I like to jog every morning around 5 am and then I usually take another jog after a stressful day at work and of course when I can I do some free lifting. I know what you mean it all seems so strange sometimes to meet up just for the sex and no nothing about the person in general. You also look like you're in good shape what your secret?**

Figuring he would have play a bit to show this killer that he was serious about meeting this woman he was talking to he considered telling her he was in boxer and nothing else. But he figured that might be too fast too soon.

**I also enjoy a good run in the am and after dinner in fact I just showered from after my run. Well I think it's time I asked what are you interested in sexually?**

Hoping that what she would type would be truthful in some way to who she really was and not just trying to stick to the transcripts He waited for his Beauty to respond.

**Well like most people I like it. I enjoy missionary, cowgirl, and wheelbarrow and sometimes I like a finger in my ass when I'm having sex.**

He prayed the anal was only a part of the act since that was not a place he wanted to put his fingers or manhood.

**Wow a dream woman I have always wanted to try sex with my finger in her ass. I also love to enjoy a shower with the women or a hot tub. I have also been known to enjoy fingering her pussy in a public place.**

Thinking about her Ballistics lab and how much he would love to take to take her in the gun locker and just touch her most intimate parts.

**I like to wear skirts and no panties when I meet a new possibility from here. I'd love to go at in a hot tub and the shower I have done and enjoyed. Well how about you tell me what place you want to meet on Wednesday and what time so I can get off my pc and shower and maybe I will send you picture if you give me your cell phone #.**

His mouth was watering if this was true he would love to take her on dates and grinding on her dancing knowing she did not wear panties hell he would leave his boxers at home and go commando if she gave him a chance.

**Looking forward to seeing you in a skirt on Wednesday how about the Miami Marriott Biscayne Bay Hotel we can meet in the Bar about 5 pm that is only 5 miles for each of us and sure my number is 588-541-6547. Watching for your picture maybe I will send one in return.**

He noticed she logged off and his reality snapped around him. This was Calleigh she knew about his wife and that she only died a month or so ago guilty started to seep into his heart and before he knew what he was doing he grabbed his work cell and called her.

"Hey Horatio what can I do for you?"

"Calleigh I just wanted to apologize for having to write like that to you but it is the nature of the job and I knew that we will have to at least kiss and I might have to finger you but Calleigh I really don't…"

"Horatio its ok I knew that we might have to say some uncomfortable things and do some stuff that we are not happy about but it will all be ok"

"How will it be ok Calleigh I might have to sexually touch you?"

Calleigh though to herself I don't mind that Horatio I want it I can almost taste it I don't know how I will be able to act like I did not like it after it's all over.

"Horatio you're a good looking man and any woman is lucky to have a good looking man like you touch her intimately."

"Thanks Calleigh I will see you tomorrow. Bye"

"Bye Horatio"

He Turned his computer off the and then laid his head on his pillow 30 minutes later Harvey got a text the preprogrammed pictures of Calleigh nude well some model that Dave found. Turning off both phone Horatio tried to settle in to sleep still feeling guilty about what they had to say to each other and how easy it was for him to talk to Calleigh without thought of his wife and her death.

NEXT CHAPTER Tuesday at work for Calleigh and Horatio


	6. Chapter 6

This is CSI Miami HoratioCaine and Calleigh Duquesne fanfiction

I don't own any of the characters I am only borrowing them and running with a story the way I see it happening. This story will be from both Calleigh and Horatio's point of view. I will switch between the two points of views in a chapter. I might also tell a particular part of a chapter in a third person point of view.

Chapter 6

Calleigh's point of view

Calleigh pulled up and parked her Buick in the parking lot for the crime lab that was for the employees, Eric needed to go to a crime scene early this morning and asked if he could take the Hummer home since he only lived 3 blocks from the scene. She let out a sigh she knew that today was going to be a long day she would have to see Horatio and she knew that her mind would wander to thinking about what they had talked about last night. Also she was thinking that since they knew each other it might seem awkward to have to kiss or touch in public tomorrow when they were meeting for the first time as Harvey and Carly. She has thought about asked Horatio if they could try meeting up after work to see if they could get past the awkward and be able to look more like people that really wanted to meet for sex. Carly's phone picked that minute to beep she took it from her purse and read the message:

"Good Morning Carly I was hoping we could text a bit tonight so we can get to know a bit more about each other before I take you dinner and then bed."

Calleigh hit the respond and replied "Sure I should be off work around 6 tonight look forward to it." Putting that phone back in her purse she pulled out her work/personal phone and texted Horatio saying "Horatio can you stop by the Ballistics' lab when you have a few minutes?" Knowing that Horatio might not answer but would just show up when he had time Calleigh headed to her Lab as she knew she had about 20 bullet casings to look at and compare. Opening the door to her lab and seeing that the lights were already on felt strange until she saw Horatio in the corner waiting for her. Her breathe caught in her throat he had on a light blue dress shirt and his black pants but his suit jacket was on the chair beside him and Calleigh could not help how this affected her.

"Calleigh you said you wanted to talk"

Calleigh smile shyly and felt herself blush before she said

"Yes Horatio in reading over all the information that Dave gave me on this case it seems these couples were all over each other basically doing it in public. I figured for us it might be a bit awkward after all the years we have known each other to act that way and if we can't pull it off our killer might lose interest in us if he had even noticed us."

She saw him considering what she said and she was ready to open her mouth again when Horatio said

"Calleigh you are right I will stop by your apartment tonight after work and we will have to get more comfortable with touching and kissing each other."

When he was done talking Calliegh noticed the sly smile and it made her wonder what he was thinking. She nodded and said

"I will get the take out on my way home want anything in specific?"

"No you know what I like where ever you end up stopping."

Grabbing his suit jacket and putting it on Horatio went to leave the Lab as he has a meeting with the Chef.

"I will see you later Calleigh I have a meeting to get to."

She smiled at him and nodded not sure if she could trust her voice as she could not help the reaction she was having to him. She wondered how she was going to get through this after this was all over especially if she had to let Horatio touch her intimately. Many days she had thought about kissing him touching his chest and other parts of his body. She always thought that he would have a woman's dream package but she really did not want to find out due to trying to catch a killer. She shook those thoughts out of her mind and concentrated on her work load and the 20 plus bullets she had to process and Eric had brought more in before she had arrived at work.

3rd person point of view

He had been watching to see who would be ripe for his game he loved the game. He loved to touch the women knowing that they were horney and turned on. He loved it when the men took them to the bathroom and fingered her or licked her. He loved stripping them both nude and then touching them both rubbing his body against the woman's flesh and then the man's. It turned him on when they all but penetrated each other in the local Bars they meet at. He had seen some messages going back and forth last night between a Carly William and a Harvey Johnson and then he was able to find their cell records and saw the pictures she sent this Harvey and he had sent back to her. O he'd let Harvey touch her kiss her finger her then he would take them and he would touch them and make them have sex while he watched then the blood would purify them all.

Horatio's point of view

Parking his Hummer at work he took out Harvey's cell and sent a text as he was walking into the crime lab to Carly saying

"Good Morning Carly I was hoping we could text a bit tonight so we can get to know a bit more about each other before I take you dinner and then bed."

Within about 20 minutes Harvey's phone beeped on his desk in his office with a response saying

"Sure I should be off work around 6 tonight look forward to it."

Horatio let his mind wander he wondered what it would be like to touch Calleigh, kiss her truth be told he had wanted to kiss her since the first day he had meet her. She was so full of life and not all about her looks he really enjoyed that about her. He wished that he would not be kissing her because of a crazy physo killer but it should be a good experience all the same. His work/person phone beeped about a message at this time. Taking it out of his pants pocket and saw the message was from Calleigh and hit the button to read it. It said

"Horatio can you stop by the Ballistics' lab when you have a few minutes?"

He looked at his emails and he had 20 minutes before his meeting with the Chief now was as good a time as any so he went down to her Lab turned on the lights slipped off his suit jacket as it was warm in the Lab or he felt warm putting it on the chair beside him and waited for her.

He was not disappointed she walked in the Lab in a pair of black dress pants and a loose form fitting blouse he knew that he would be having a issue soon as he always did when he saw Calleigh in an outfit such as this.

He said to her

Calleigh you said you wanted to talk"

He watched her and saw a shy smile and he knew she wanted to see that more and more.

Calleigh said to him

"Yes Horatio in reading over all the information that Dave gave me on this case it seems these couples were all over each other basically doing it in public. I figured for us it might be a bit awkward after all the years we have known each other to act that way and if we can't pull it off our killer might lose interest in us if he had even noticed us."

Horatio was a man after all and he was this very attractive woman wanting to let him touch her before the show tomorrow for this killer so they looked more at ease and not like two co-workers that were trying to force a want to touch and all. So he said

"Calleigh you are right I will stop by your apartment tonight after work and we will have to get more comfortable with touching and kissing each other."

Looking into her eyes he gave her a sly smile hoping in his own mind that he might be able to show Calleigh how he has felt about her for years now in the touches and kisses to get comfortable. Dragging him out of his day dream Calleigh said

"I will get the take out on my way home want anything in specific?"

Shaking his head he answered

"No you know what I like where ever you end up stopping."

Grabbing his suit jacket and putting it on he went to leave the Lab as he has a meeting with the Chef.

"I will see you later Calleigh I have a meeting to get to."

He did not tell Calliegh that the meeting was with the Chef or that he was going to talk to him about his feeling for Calleigh and how it might not be possible to return to just co-workers if he had his way after this assignment.


	7. Chapter 7

This is CSI Miami HoratioCaine and Calleigh Duquesne fanfiction

I don't own any of the characters I am only borrowing them and running with a story the way I see it happening. This story will be from both Calleigh and Horatio's point of view. I will switch between the two points of views in a chapter. I might also tell a particular part of a chapter in a third person point of view.

This is going to be another one chapter Calleigh and the next Horatio's point of view

Chapter 6

Calleigh's point of view

Calleigh felt like she had been at work for the last week straight when in fact it had only been the normal eight hours as there were no new firearms for her to look into or casings to identify. She went to the locker room to get her purse and car keys. As she was walking out the door she heard Eric say "hey Calleigh we are going for some drinks after work wanna join us?" Calleigh looked over her shoulder and said "Eric I'm sorry I'm having some company tonight I'll have to take a rain check."She got in her car and was trying to decide if Thai food for dinner was a good idea or if she should make steaks. As she was driving towards her home she remembered the way that Horatio had looked at her this morning and then she thought about what they might do tonight so they did not look so rigid tomorrow. Not able to stop the blush as she thought about touching Horatio kissing him feeling him touch her. She ended up opting for Thai salads since she was not sure if she'd be in a mid set to clean up her apartment tonight after Horatio's visit. Opening the door to her apartment she put the salads in the refrigerator and put a bottle of wine in there too. Going into her bathroom she took a quick shower knowing that Horatio would be early then she went into her bedroom and put on a pair of jeans and a sweater as well as her matching under garments that were sheer black lace. It kind of made her frown that she figured that Horatio would never see them even though she bought them because he liked her in black. Checking Carly's cell she sees a text from Harvey asking her how her day was. Responding that something came up for tonight but she will still meet him tomorrow and saying that his rod best be ready for her. She puts the cell away and concentrates on getting ready for Horatio. As she was setting out plates and wine glasses in the kitchen she heard a knock at the door. Knowing it was Horatio without even looking thru the peep hole in the door she opened the door and there he was holding a bouquet of sunflowers. He had also changed from work and was wearing something she could never remember Horatio wearing he had on a pair of jeans that she suspected hugged his ass tight and a light blue dress shirt. She smiled and stood aside to welcome him on in. As he passed her to enter her home he handed her the flowers and said "Since it would not be appropriate to bring flowers tomorrow I thought I'd bring them today." She took the flowers from him and felt her hand brush his as accepted the offering and said "Thanks Horatio you really did not have to." He just smiled at her. She took the flowers to the kitchen and found a vase for them adding the water and placing them on her table she dished out the salads and then poured the wine. She felt Horatio watching her like a lover would but she paid it no mind she wondered how much his gazing was affecting him. Once the table was all set she went to go and sit in her seat and there was her knight in shining armor pulling out her chair for her to sit down. They eat their salads in peace. Calleigh is thinking about Horatio and him being the best man she could ask for in her life sadly he never said anything to her about wanting to be anything more than her boss and her friend. They continued to eat their dinner in silence. Once she was done eating she reached for the dishes but Horatio stopped her and he took them to the kitchen and loaded them in her dishwasher. Once Horatio was out of the room Calleigh made herself comfortable on her couch and waited for him to re-join her. Once Horatio was seated once again beside her she smiled at him and said "So Horatio I guess we should start with touches and then maybe kisses and then the more intimate touches so we are ready for tomorrow." Calleigh smiled at Horatio's look as she reached out and touched his arm lightly caressing him. Feeling his arm and power under her own hand Calleigh was in awe of this man she wanted to much to have him touch her and not just cause of this case tomorrow to honestly want to kiss her and hold her after making love. Without notice Calleigh felt Horatio touch her face with the hand that she did not have her hand on. He was caressing her face as he looked in her eyes. She was finding it hard to not lean in and kiss him. She had ached for him and now she was getting a taste but was told that this all would end and they would go back to being what they were before. Finding herself lost in her thoughts she did not notice that Horatio was leaning in until she felt his lips on her own. She savored this kiss returning it with all the passion in her loving the feel of his lips on her own wanting more she licked his bottom lip asking for entrance and he gave it. Feeling his tongue caress her as his hand caressed her face she had to try and bite back a moan. Allowing her hand to drop from his arm to his leg knowing that she might have to touch him in the most intimate of places for a man and he'd have to touch her as well. Continuing to kiss him and duel with his tongue Calleigh brought her hand shakily over to the area of his most intimate of places and pressed her hand lightly against him. Hearing Horatio moan into their kiss made her want more she pressed him again loving his feel under her hand she could not remember another man that made her feel this way. Slowly she felt his mouth move away from hers. Calleigh kept her head down as she knew that Horatio must have come to his senses and not wanted to really kiss her. Soon she felt Horatio put his finger under her chin and forced her to look at him and said " Calleigh Sweetheart after this is all over you and I need to talk but I don't want to tell you my feelings now and have you think it's because of tomorrow. I wanted to kiss you I want to kiss you even more then I just did. Can I take you to dinner a real date on Friday neither of us are working on Saturday. Will you let me take you out Sweetheart and tell you what's on my mind?" Calleigh nodded and noticed that she had not moved her hand from his private area. Horatio did not move her hand she found this odd considering he had stopped kissing her. She felt his hand touch hers over his intimate part. "Do you feel what you do to me Calleigh do you feel how much this old man reacts to you?" Smiling at him she has to bite back a groan as he squeezes her hand around his arousal. Gasping she looks at him and is finding it hard to breathe. As he continues to squeeze and release her hand over himself she feels him getting more aroused and she can feel herself reacting to it. "O god Horatio please I need you I need you so badly I don't care if we are in the middle of a case I need to make love with you." Seeing Horatio smirk knowing now without a doubt that he hungers for her touch as much as she hunger's to give it but she sees it in his eyes that he does not want their first time together to be about a case in any way and since she herself had invited him over to get comfortable for tomorrow she felt now was not the time to strip and make love as much as she honestly wanted to. Leaning over so that her mouth is mere inches from his ear Calliegh whispers seductively "Horatio you are not old you are sexy. I've wanted to be your woman since we meet." Horatio smiles and says "Calleigh I'm old and I could not keep up with you I should not be here tomorrow we will fine." He moved to stand and leave but Calleigh grabs his arm and holds on and then stands herself and slide open her button and fly on her jeans and pushed his hand down her pants sliding his finger along her drenched lips. "That is all for you Handsome you could easily take me to bed with how aroused I am. I want you to take me to bed Horatio I understand not tonight as there is the case but promise me Horatio if this is what you want too you will stop hiding. I ache and burn for your touch and your cock. She closes her eyes and enjoys the feeling of him touching her fingering her. He picks up the pace as she takes his jeans and opens them up to pull his cock out. She pleasures him as he pumps and drills into her. Each spilling their ultimate pleasure into their undergarments sighing they are still like this his hand on her and hers on him for a few more minutes then he slowly slides his hand out of her jeans and smiles at her. "Calleigh tomorrow I want to use my tongue love and then on Friday maybe I will use what is in your hand my dear." Kissing her temple he does up his jeans and walks out of her apartment. Calleigh watches in awe as she was right about those jeans they hugged his ass and made him look sexy sexy sexy.


	8. Chapter 8

This is CSI Miami Horatio Caine and Calleigh Duquesne fanfiction

I don't own any of the characters I am only borrowing then and running with a story the way I see it happening.

Chapter 7 Horatio's Point of view

Horatio had to admit he was as nervous as a school boy asking a girl on his first date. He was not sure how he got thru the work day. He was glad that he had a lot of in the field work today and that Calleigh was in the ballistics lab. As soon as the clock hit 530 he was out the door on the way to his home so he could at least shower and change. He wanted to look his best even though this was not a true date. As he was standing in the shower he could not help thinking about the woman that he had honestly ached for since he had meet her. Yes he had loved Marisol with his heart but Calleigh had been there too ever present in his mind heart and even soul. Quickly toweling off he put on his boxers as well as his skinny jeans and a light blue shirt. He walked out of his condo and got in his car to drive over to Calleigh's on the way there he was a flower stand and could not resist buying her the bouquet of sunflowers.

Just before leaving the flower stand he takes out Harvey's cell and texts Carly saying "how is your day?" a few seconds later he receives a response " I so sorry something came up with work but I hope your rod is ready for me tomorrow." Putting Harvey's cell away he gets back into his car with the flowers and drives to Calleigh's. Arriving at Calleigh's apartment Horatio knocks on the door. When she opens the door his eyes travel over her to see she is wearing jeans also that hug her hips and thighs and a sweater. Smiling at her he says "Since it would not be appropriate to bring flowers tomorrow I thought I'd bring them today." Handing her the bouquet and walking into her apartment. He could not help the butterflies that were in his stomach and he wished he had told her many many years ago how he had felt about her. She says " Thanks Horatio you really did not have to." Watching her as she walks away to what he assumes would be her kitchen. Watching her every move with love and desire as she puts the flowers in water and puts them on the table and then dishes out some Thai salads and wine. He can feel his age long ache coming back. He had been able to ignore his ache for Calleigh while he had Marisol but now that Marisol was gone he could not help that this ache was back. He could feel that he was already getting aroused and she had not even touched him yet. Trying not to groan at this idea he moved around her table and pulled out her chair for her to sit in. Then went to his own seat sipping his wine and enjoying his salad. It was a quiet dinner neither of them said anything much. Horatio could not help but watch how Calleigh fed herself and for some reason this simple necessary act made him even more aroused. He hoped that he made it thru this night. When they were done eating Horatio noticed that Calleigh had gotten up to clear away the table but he stood himself and took the dishes from her and took them to the kitchen and easily found and loaded the dish washer.

Returning to where they had been sitting Horatio noticed that Calleigh was on her couch in the living room. He felt a lump in his throat develop as he walked over to the couch and sat down beside her. He could feel her heat and it made his mouth water then he heard her say " So Horatio I guess we should start with touches and then maybe kisses and then the more intimate touches so we are ready for tomorrow." He fold all he was able to do was nod and felt a lovers smirky smile grace his face as he looked at her she smiled back at him and then he felt her hand on his arm. To feel her smaller fingers mixing in with the hairs of his arm caressing his arm. He wanted to moan at this touch he wanted this to be lovers touch but sadly she had never shown interest in him as more then a friend. He would have threw caution and rules on the job to the wind if she had wanted him. Now he had to just be happy with a few touches and many a few kisses. The wanting to touch her overcame his shy and conservative personality and he touched her face he had always wanted to. Looking into her eyes as her hand explored his arm and his explored the contours of her face. He did not know how it happened but he found himself kissing Calleigh and he was in heaven. Her lips molded perfectly to his own. He was enjoying this kiss that it surprised him to feel her lick his bottom lip in a request to enter his mouth. He gave his permission without delay feeling her tongue made him harder that he could ever remember from just a kiss. It made him wonder if he would be harder for her if they were making love. As he was thinking about this he was surprised by Calleigh again as he felt her hand press against his arousal. This time he could not keep back the moan that came from his throat. Feeling her press the heel of her hand onto him again. Knowing he had to stop her or he would be making love to her tonight and he did not want to till it was about Horatio and Calleigh and not about a man that had killed men and woman cause they had meet on a website. He regretfully started to pull away from the kiss. Noticing that Calleigh could not look at him and was looking down he put his finger under her chin to bring her head up to meet his eyes and said "Calleigh sweetheart after all this is all over you and I need to talk but I don't want to tell you my feelings now and have you think it's because of tomorrow. I wanted to kiss you I want to kiss you even more then I just did. Can I take you to dinner a real date on Friday neither of us are working on Saturday? Will you let me take you Sweetheart and tell you what's on my mind?" He watched as Calleigh nodded and he felt a bit better. Remembering where her hand was he enclosed her hand in his own and said "Do you feel what you do to me Calleigh do you feel how much this old man reacts to you?" He squeezed her hand and in turn squeeze his own arousal. It felt so good he repeated it a few more times.

Finding it hard to not take her right here in her couch he knew that he should take her hand away from his arousal and leave. He did not want to make love to Calleigh till he had earned it. Out of the blue her heard he say " O god Horatio please I need you I need you so badly I don't care if we're in the middle of a case I need to made love with you." He could not stop the smirk that hit his face at her words knowing that his thoughts were the same but also the wanting to stop this so their love making would be about them. Seeing Calleigh moving her mouth toward his ear he listens to her whisper "Horatio you are not old you are sexy. I've wanted to be your woman since we meet. Smiling at her but then remembering that he is her boss and he should not have let her touch her touch him this intimately responding " Calleigh I'm old and I could not keep up with you I should not be here tomorrow we will be fine." Standing to leave he feels Calleigh grab his arm and then stands from the couch herself. He is looking at this amazing woman that is standing in front of him. He does not see what she is doing as he is admiring her beauty till he feels his hand and arm being pushed down her now open jeans to her womanhood she is moving his finger along her lower lips and she is wetter than he ever could recall any of the women he has been with. Hearing her whispered voice saying "That is all you Handsome you could easily take me to bed with how aroused I am. I want you to take me to bed Horatio I understand not tonight as there is the case but promised me Horatio if this is what you want too you will stop hiding. I ache and burn for your touch and your cock." Closing her eyes as he is continuing to run his finger over her intimate spot. Wanting more wanting to give her promise of actions and not words he takes two fingers and drills them into her.

Mindful of what he is doing he does not notice that she has opened his jeans and had taken his cock into her hands squeezing it massaging it caressing it. After some time of both of then pleasing the other they but feel the ultimate please a man and woman can give each other. Slowly withdrawing his hand he says to her "Calleigh tomorrow I want to use my tongue love and then on Friday maybe I will use what is in your hand my dear." Kissing her temple Horatio knows he has to get out of here he is too highly aroused he does up his pants and leaves her apartment. Once the door closes and says more to himself then anyone. "I promise Calleigh I will make you feel like a woman and love you all the way to my grave."

3rd person point of view

He had worked for many cell companies and so he was able to tap into cell phone records and he saw that Carly and Harvey had been in contact and everything was still set up for tomorrow. He was aching to have these two in his grasp. He could not wait to make Harvey touch Carly as he himself cut her. Harvey would touch her blood she would touch Harvey's blood. He would have Harvey pound his rod deep into her so deep that it would hurt. He loved this kind of game.


End file.
